A Mother's Broken Love
by Fallen-Gravity
Summary: Based off of the Toriel Fight scene when the Player (Frisk) decides to leave the Ruins in order to get back home. -I just had to do this. This is my favorite scene out of the whole game /besides San's puns/ and it's heartbreaking, yet heartwarming at the same time!- WARNING: May contain feels and SPOILERS if you haven't gotten to this part yet.


Frisk had woken up in his new room, seeing that the room was still dark and no light had shone through the blinds. He had a tad bit of trouble sleeping, and it was thanks to that creepy flower, Flowey, that he came across when he fell in the ruins a day ago. It felt like it was just a few minutes ago, but Frisk didn't know what time it was recently in this strange, new place.

Looking around his room, he got up and opened the door, quietly closing it behind him as he walked down the hallway. He went around the corner which signaled the end, and spotted Toriel, the lovable goat that saved the kid from Flowey, reading a book by the fireplace.

She looked happy, content, as she wore glasses on her eyes in order to read the book. The light coming off from the fire in the fireplace shone off of Toriel's glasses, so Frisk couldn't see her lavender eyes all that well.

"Oh, Frisk." Toriel nearly closed the book she was reading as she noticed the brown-haired kid near her recliner. "Up already?"

Frisk nodded, without any other responses.

"Okay then. Is there anything you need?"

Frisk looked down at the floor, not knowing what to really say at first. But a few seconds later, his lips did the work for him. "Do you know how I can get out of the Ruins, Toriel?"

Toriel's eyes widened, causing her to lift her head slightly upwards. She remembered him asking earlier about "home", but she replied that her house...her house _is_ his home now. But it seems that he is anxious to get home...and is not used to this peculiar place yet.

The mother goat shifted her eyes to the right, facing the fireplace, resting them for a few seconds until she laid them back on Frisk. "Hold on a second." she stood up, putting her book and glasses aside. "I have to do something."

The young one watched as Toriel left the living room, her figure getting smaller as she proceeded down the hallway. As he looked around the corner, curling his fingers against the wall to get a better peek, he saw her going down the stairs...and before he knew it, she was gone.

 _But why does she need to go down there?_ Frisk pondered, and let his curious mind take him down the same path the mother goat took.

As he went down the stairs, one by one, he noticed that the light started to dim out, causing fear to put itself into his heart. It only grew as he approached the bottom of the stairs. The light shone more brightly than it did in this strange room, but not that bright. He made his way down the path, only to approach Toriel.

He thought she was going to turn around and see him, and be shocked of him being there, like she was in the living room when he had asked her that question. But she wasn't. She was eerily silent, as well as the room around her.

"You wish to return 'home', do you not?" she spoke up. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it, so that way...no one will ever be able to leave again."

She slightly turned her head towards Frisk, and saw him in the corner of her eye. "Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Frisk saw that smirk on her lips, and had a hunch that Toriel destroying the only path for him to return "home" wasn't a good thing at all. _Why would she do that...?_ his expression saddened. _She seemed so nice...why would she want me to stay here? I know that she's caring and loving, but all I want to do is go home..._

Frisk turned to face the stairs, then turned to see Toriel walking down the hallway. Surely he didn't know what to do, but for one thing, he knew that he wasn't tired. He had slept a good few hours. So putting that decision aside, he went ahead and followed Toriel down the trail.

He could hear her feet making clicking sounds against the ground, the echoes bouncing lightly off of the walls. Toriel can sense that he was following her, and didn't turn around. She just continued walking.

The pressure became more intense until Toriel finally stopped in front of a large door. Frisk stopped in his tracks a few seconds after Toriel did, and looked up at the door. It was purple, yet etched with small details, such as the triangles on the middle part, and wings on the top part. The symbols looked just like the ones on Toriel's attire. Frisk didn't know why, and now wasn't the time to find out the reason.

Fear set back into Frisk's heart; Toriel still had her back faced towards him. She was silent for a few moments, stretching the suspense, until she decided to slice it in half when she spoke up.

"So you really want to leave the Ruins?" her tone was that of infuriation. "Prove to me that your strength matches well with your chance of survival."

The lights suddenly went out one by one, leaving the two in pitch darkness. That wasn't until flames suddenly emerged out of nowhere, and surrounded where the mother goat and human were standing.

Toriel had turned around by now, and the magic behind the fire was revealed in her hands. Frisk could clearly tell that her hands were trembling with anger, but her glassy, purple eyes told another story. They were welled up with tears, which ran down fast down her face.

Frisk stepped back an inch, but could feel a lick of the flame touch him on the back, but not enough to burn a small piece of his clothing off...but enough to frighten him. His brown eyes didn't look at the flame; they were locked on Toriel.

He couldn't find any words to say to her, so he moved to the side in attempts of getting to the door...but Toriel blocked the way. He continued trying to do this to help Toriel understand, but the disappointed look on Toriel's face meant that his words didn't faze her one bit. She hurled magic attacks towards him, which the innocent one didn't expect. He tried his best to dodge them, but only had damage inflicted on him. He fell to his knees as the damage worsened, and he was wounded badly.

Frisk had one hand rested on the other arm, which had a cut, and had formed a stream of blood that proceeded down until it met the beginning

But as the heated battle progessed, Toriel seemed to change expression, and transitioned to a more saddened mood.

"What...are you...doing?" her tone rose in confusion as she darted her eyes away from the kid that she cared for only one day...and had become so attached to...as if Frisk had been an actual son to her.

Her magic attacks started missing the brown-haired kid. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry, but she failed doing so. "Fight me or leave!" she bellowed.

Frisk didn't want to fight her, and knew well that deep in Toriel's heart, she didn't want to fight him, either. He could sense that something terrible might have happened to her in the past, and had loved ones leave her, thus causing her to be heartbroken. So when Frisk came along, she must have felt like a hole in her heart was filled...but not for long.

Toriel locked her eyes on Frisk's, which represented more fright than hers. "Stop looking at me like that." she snapped. "You made this choice yourself. So don't give me that...that forgiving look...just...go away!"

Her powers went from a ton to a few in just a few seconds as sobs escaped her throat, and her arms started trembling. She had to stop attacking Frisk right this moment. Otherwise, if she continues to send her attacks towards him, with the boy being injured badly as it is, he would be a goner. So she went for another tactic.

"We could have a happy life together, Frisk." she told him, a painful smile crossing her lips. "The Ruins are really small, but you become adjusted to that once you lived here for a while."

She rested a hand on her chest, clenching it as her head pounded with racing thoughts. "It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...my loneliness...my fear..." she took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh, closing her eyes.

"...For you, my child...I will put them aside."

And with that, Toriel deactivated her powers, and fell to her knees. Frisk was still on his knees, but had recently put one leg up for support as he tried to get up, but couldn't. He groaned in pain as tears welled up into his eyes. But his eyes widened when he felt Toriel's hand resting on his shoulder, and another wiping his tears away.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, my child, I will not stop you." she gazed into his eyes sincerely, then looked at the door in the corner of her eye. "However, when you leave...please...do not come back. I hope you understand."

Those words hit Frisk hard. He couldn't believe that Toriel said that. He knew how caring he was of her, and just witnessed how tearful...how heartbroken she was of his decision to leave the peculiar place he fell into in order to find his home, which he felt much safer in. And now...seeing that she was calm, and understanding of him, left him confused and unsure.

"Toriel-" he went to say, but a gasp replaced his words as Toriel pulled her towards him, hugging him close. She had the side of her head resting softly against his forehead, her eyes closed. Frisk soon lifted up his own hands, though he was still hurting from his wounds, and rested them on Toriel's back.

The Mother Goat and the lost, innocent child stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Toriel broke it off, and stood up.

"Goodbye, my child."

And with those last words, she started to make her way back down the hallway, stopping suddenly to face Frisk one last time. Frisk looked at her, and saw the calm smile come across her lips for one quick second until it turned back into a frown and she then left his sight.

The room was now dead silent. Now truly alone and lost, Frisk didn't know what else to do except use the exit to escape the Ruins. As he rested a hand on one of the doors, he looked back down the hallway Toriel used to walk back to her house.

"Goodbye, Toriel."

As soon as he exited the Ruins, all he heard was the door slamming and his body collapsing to the ground with a soft _thud._ Little did he know that he had fainted in snow, and thus entered the Land of Snowdin. But before him was a short, but skeleton figure, whose silhouette only showed through the blazing blizzard...


End file.
